On the Road Again Tour
The On The Road Again Tour (also referred to as OTRA or OTRAT) is One Direction's fourth headlining tour. It was announced on May 19, 2014 and presented by Telstra. Background The tour was announced on May 19, 2014 on TwitterTwitter.com Official One Direction Twitter account 'On the Road Again' tour announcement and Facebook. The dates for the first 19 shows - which were in in Australia, Japan, Singapore, Thailand, Hong Kong, Philippines, Indonesia, South Africa and the United Arab Emirates - were released ranging from early February till the end of April. 23 shows in Europe and the USA were later added from early June until early September. A following 6 Canadian dates were added. Due to the high demand for tickets, numerous extra shows were added. Announcements A video was released on May 10, 2014 from the boys, announcing that they'd be playing in the Philippines for one show in Manila on March 21st, 2015YouTube.comYouTube announcement of Philippines' concert. Another video was released on May 18th, 2014 where the boys announced they would be performing live in South Africa for the "very first time next year" on March 28th, 29th and April 1st, 2015 in 2 different stadiumsYouTube.comYouTube announcement of the South Africa concerts. The Australian shows were announced during an interview on the Australian breakfast tv show "Today"YouTube.com'Today' interview announcement of the Australian concerts. Niall revealed they'd be playing shows in Sydney, Melbourne, Brisbane, Adelaide and Perth where some of the big sporting teams had also played. The Singapore announcement video was released on May 19, 2014 revealing the date and location of the concert: March 11th and the "New National Stadium", respectivelyYouTube.comYouTube announcement of the Singapore concert. The Dubai announcement video was also released on May 19th and consists of the boys telling fans the date of the show (April 5th, 2015) and to "keep up with up and all the news about our first ever Dubai show by liking One Direction Dubai on facebook"YouTubeYouTube announcement of Dubai(UAE) concert. The Japan announcement video was also released on May 19th, and in it they revealed they would be in Japan in February 2015 and expressed how "amazing it was last time" and that they "can't wait to be there again"YouTubeYouTube announcement of the Japan concerts. In the Thailand announcement video, which was also released on May 19th, they confirmed they would "finally" be playing in Bangkok in Rajamangala Stadium on March 14thYouTubeYouTube announcement of the Thailand concert. In the Indonesia announcement, also released on May 19th, they said that they "can't wait to see you" and revealed the date (Wednesday, March 25, 2015) and the venue (Stadium Utama Gelora Bung KarnoYouTubeYouTube announcement of the Indonesian concert). Hong Kong was also announced on the 19th of May. In the video, Harry said that "we cannot wait to come and see you" and revealed the date to be March 18, 2015YouTubeYouTube announcement of the Hong Kong concert. On October 23, 2014, they tweetedTwitter.com Official One Direction Twitter account Steal My Girl fifth teaser, alongside the reminder of a 5th clip from the Steal My Girl video, that they had a "special announcement" at 4pm. The tweetTwitter.com Official One Direction Twitter account European and USA dates added at 4pm revealed that they had released European and USA dates to the previously announced dates. On the 24th of October they released another set of dates for CanadaTwitter.com Official One Direction Twitter account Canadian dates. Opening Acts #Mc Busted (Australian leg of tour) #Samantha Jade (Australian leg of tour) Other Countries to be announced. Setlist #Clouds - from their fourth album, Four #Steal My Girl - from their fourth album, Four #Where Do Broken Hearts Go - from their fourth album, Four #Midnight Memories - from their third album, Midnight Memories #Kiss You - from their second album, Take Me Home #Ready to Run - from their fourth album, Four #Happily - from their third album, Midnight Memories #Strong - from their third album, Midnight Memories #Better Than Words - from their third album, Midnight Memories #Don't Forget Where You Belong - from their third album, Midnight Memories #Little Things - from their second album Take Me Home #Night Changes - from their fourth album, Four #Alive - from their third album, Midnight Memories #Diana - from their third album, Midnight Memories #What Makes You Beautiful - from their first album, Up All Night #Through The Dark - from their third album, Midnight Memories #Girl Almighty - from their fourth album, Four #Story of My Life - from their third album, Midnight Memories #You & I - from their third album, Midnight Memories #Little White Lies - from their third album, Midnight Memories #Best Song Ever - from their third album, Midnight Memories Tour Dates Australia Asia Africa Europe North America Refrences Category:Tours Category:Upcoming projects